The present invention relates to a transparent coating on a film support. Such coated supports of the invention are useful as transfer imaging receiver sheets for many different types of transfer imaging techniques, e.g., phase change ink jet printing, laser printing, applications in color copiers, wax thermal transfer printing, and others. The present invention, in a preferred embodiment, relates to an acceptor sheet for wax thermal transfer printing having improved wax receptivity for wider printing latitude, and a reduced tendency to jam the printing mechanism.
Thermal transfer printing employs a donor sheet-acceptor sheet system, whereby a thermal printhead applies heat to the backside of a donor sheet in selective imagewise fashion. The images are transferred to the acceptor sheet either by chemical reaction with, or mass transfer from, the donor sheet. Mass transfer systems provide for the transfer of colored material directly from the donor to the acceptor sheet, with no color-forming chemical reaction occurring.
In wax thermal (mass) transfer printing, an ink or other record-forming material in admixture with a wax compound is transferred from a donor such as a carrier ribbon to an acceptor sheet by applying heat to localized areas of the carrier. The wax/ink mixture on the carrier ribbon melts or softens, preferentially adhering to the acceptor sheet, which may be either paper or transparent film. In the case of paper, the acceptor sheet has more surface roughness than does the carrier, so ink transfer is largely achieved by a physical interlocking of the softened wax and ink with the paper fibers.
The transfer of a marking material to an acceptor sheet film such as transparent polyester, differs in that the surface of the film is very smooth. Here, wetting of the film surface by the softened wax/ink mixture must be adequate in order to provide preferential adhesion of the wax/ink mixture to the acceptor rather than to the donor sheet. The transfer of single pixel dots is particularly sensitive to differences in adhesion because some of the heat input at the individual dot is dissipated into the surrounding ink mass, decreasing the temperature of the dot and lessening its ability to transfer.
One solution to this problem has been to incorporate wax in a coating layer placed over an acceptor sheet film substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,549 relates to a receptor (i.e., acceptor) sheet having a wax-compatible image receptive layer which can be inter alia an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer blended with a paraffin wax, a microcrystalline wax or a mixture of both. The image receptive layer has a critical surface tension higher than that of the donor sheet, which aids in wetting of the image receptive layer. Furthermore, this patent teaches that the Vicat softening temperature (as measured by ASTM D1525 (1982)) of the polymers forming the image receptive layer should be at least 30.degree. C. up to 90.degree. C. to prevent tackiness of the acceptor sheet at room temperature. At softening temperatures below 30.degree. C., according to this patent, problems arise such as fingerprinting and blocking of stacked film.
Polymeric coatings with a 30.degree. C. to 90.degree. C. softening point generally do have the advantage of minimal handling problems, as suggested by the above patent. The disadvantage is that such coatings are suitable for use only with selected combinations of printers and donor sheets. If, for example, the melting point of the wax on the donor sheet is above a specified maximum for a given printer, an insufficient amount of wax may be transferred to the acceptor sheet. Likewise, if the particular printer does not provide sufficient heat energy, the heat transfer from the donor sheet to the acceptor sheet, via the wax, may not increase the tackiness of the image receptive layer sufficiently for adhering the wax to the acceptor sheet, even if the wax does melt sufficiently for transfer. The result is inter alia poor fine line reproduction.
A number of polymeric coatings placed on the acceptor sheet have been claimed to improve ink transfer, including polyester, polycarbonate, polyamide, urea, and polyacrylonitrile resins, saturated polyester resins, stearamide, and poly(alkylvinylethers), poly(meth)acrylic esters, polymethylvinylketone, polyvinylacetate, and polyvinylbutyral. In general, these polymeric coatings have a somewhat higher degree of adhesiveness than the transparent film substrate. This accounts for an increased receptivity of the coating as compared to the substrate. Heat transfer from the printing head to the coating increases adhesiveness even further.
Examples of this type of coating are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,687 which relates to thermal transfer printing sheets useful as transparencies wherein a polymeric coating is applied to a receptor substrate. The coating can be a poly(vinylether), poly(acrylic acid ester), poly(methacrylic acid ester), poly(vinylmethylketone), poly(vinylacetate) or poly(vinylbutyral). The coating allegedly provides increased resolution as compared to an uncoated substrate by increasing the adhesion of the transferred ink or dye to the receptor printing sheet. The coating composition is approximately 100% of the recited polymers.
A problem arises with these compositions when the tackiness of the coating is high enough to cause feeding problems and jamming of the printer due to adhesion either between acceptor sheets, or between the acceptor sheets and the printer rollers. High tackiness can also result in excessive wax transfer from the donor which, in the case of transfer of single pixels, results in unacceptable half tone images due to bridging of individual half tone dots. Excess tackiness also results in fingerprinting and blocking.
Problems also can arise due to electrical charge build-up on the sheets. This build-up can occur during converting, jogging of film stacks and during film transport in the printer during the printing process. Such build up can cause misfeeds, printer jams, and multiple sheet feeding due to static cling.
An accepter sheet, particularly one applicable for wax thermal transfer printing, which can avoid the foregoing problems often encountered with the use of polymerics in acceptor/receptor sheets would be of great value to the industry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acceptor sheet for wax thermal transfer printing having improved wax receptivity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an acceptor sheet for wax thermal transfer printing which is particularly adapted to faithful reproduction of pixel dot image formation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an acceptor sheet for wax thermal transfer printing which provides wider printing latitude.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an acceptor sheet for thermal imaging which has a reduced tendency to jam the printing mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel acceptor sheet for mass transfer imaging.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an acceptor sheet, as above, which maintains the above characteristics yet which can be used with a wide variety of printers.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a review of the following specification and the claims appended thereto.